So What!
by X Mini Ninja X
Summary: Songfic. ItaIno SasuIno Hate saying this Slight SasuSaku Bleh! Dedication to Miss Georgiie! Her scream pierced the air. Sasuke would never know. Two people were missing. Again: Summery sucks, Story Good


**Well another dedication! WOO! This ones to my very good friend Miss Georgiie! ~People everywhere applaud~ ^^ **

**Disclaimer: Once again I must stress the fact that I rather unfortunately do NOT own anything.**

**xXx**

**Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na  
Na na na na na na  
Na na na na na**

I guess I just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)  
I've got a brand new attitude,  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na na na na na  
I wanna start a fight

Yamanaka Ino was in the hottest new club and to those her saw her she looked like she was having the time of her life. Her good friends Tenten and Temari were dancing next to her while Hinata was sat at the bar with her boyfriend Naruto. Two people were missing. Though Ino knew exactly where they were.

**So,  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight**

Unh Check my flow Uohhh

The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simps  
(Shit! )  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
(Oops)  
What if this song's on the radio,  
Then somebody's gonna die! haha  
I'm going to get in trouble,  
My ex will start a fight

The next day on a mission with the two people who had been missing the previous night Ino makes no attempt to start a conversation. In fact she slips away the first chance she gets. Unluckily a lone Akatsuki member had been wandering the woods watching the trio's mission. When Ino wandered upon him though he made no move to fight. In fact pinning her to a tree he claimed her as his own. In his opinion Ino was too good for his foolish little brother the best thing to do is make sure she got no less than what she deserves.

**Na na na na  
He's gonna to start a fight  
Na na na na  
We're all gonna  
To get into a fight**

So,  
So what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

You weren't fair  
You never were  
You want it all but that's not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there, you let me fall

Her scream pierced the air. They had been discoverd the mission gone wrong. Ino took a hit near the edge of the cliff throwing her off balance and causing her to slip on a loose rock.

**So, so what I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm havin more fun  
And now that were done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight**

No no  
No no, I don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright  
I'm just fine  
And you're a tool so  
So what  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And I don't want you tonight

Sasuke would never know now. He would never know she knew about him and Sakura. He would never know about Ino and his brother. He would never know he could of had it all and now he's left with nothing. He would never know Ino loved him more than anything. He would never know the real reason Itachi hunted him down and Killed him. He would never know Itachi loved Ino so much it hurt. Sasuke would never know how many lives he ruined by having that affair. That it's his fault that the hit made it's target, that Ino was too angry to care or pay any attention to the battle as she watched him take a hit for Sakura when he should have been saving his wife.

**Ba da da da pffftt**

**xXxRandom Mini Scene MG wanted!xXx**

A young dark haired girl appeared in a random burst of light in front of a pinkette we all know as Sakura. Sakura, shocked, dropped her bags of shopping and gawped. The dark haired girl looked at her then moved her sunglasses from her eyes and placed them on top of her head.

"Haruno Sakura?" Sakura nodded dumbly. "I am Miss Georgiie I have one thing to say to you..." Miss Georgiie pulled the dark sunglasses back over eyes and pulled out a rather big and impressive gun aiming it at Sakura's head.

"Astalavista, babaii!" A bang and a scream of pain was the last heard of Sakura Haruno. Miss Georgiie was never seen again though some say if you stand at Sakuras grave a precisely midnight every night you can hear laughter and see the infamous Miss Georgiie dancing on the grave.

**xXx**

**lol hope yooh enjoiid reading this as much as I did writing it! I REALLY dont like Sakura and I dont know why... btw I do NOT support SasuSaku I just thought it fitted for the story... Anyway Georgiies hope yooh enjoyed it!!**

**R&R pls folks!**


End file.
